


In The Dark

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: 90s fic, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Felching, Hair Pulling, Hitting, M/M, Mark in charge, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Porn Without Plot, Slight Role Reversal, Sub!Robbie, dom!Mark, mark tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Robbie Williams does not submit easily to authority.Mark Owen submits far too easily for his own good.Which is why it’s so very very good for both of them when Robbie is submitting to Mark.
Relationships: Mark Owen/Robbie Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	In The Dark

Robbie Williams does not submit easily to authority. He has never liked being told what to do. And yet something in him desperately needs to please people.

Mark Owen submits far too easily for his own good. He freely welcomes guidance and admits that he was never born to be a leader. And yet something in him craves seizing control even if it’s only for a little while.

Which is why it’s so very very good for both of them when Robbie is submitting to Mark.

Because it’s different with them in the dark. Mark is different in the dark. His voice is deeper, his hands are stronger, his movements are swifter and surer.

His sweet, meandering uncertainty and self deprecation all but vanish when the lights go out. 

And the dark is where Robbie can drop his bravado. His swagger. And be as vulnerable as he is on the inside. As vulnerable as Mark always seems in the light.

They can only be this way in the dark. And only with just the two of them. The others wouldn’t understand.

And so Robbie kneels before Mark with bound hands and feet and downcast eyes and takes him into his mouth as devoutly as taking a sacrament, growing harder and harder the deeper Mark thrusts down his throat and the tighter he pulls his hair and wanting desperately to grind against something, anything to get off but holding himself back because it isn’t allowed.

But the need becomes overwhelming and he starts to grind his hips instinctively seeking friction.

Immediately there is a surprisingly strong hand around his throat applying just enough pressure to make him have to fight for air and a sternly voiced No.

He stills his hips. Mark relaxes his grip on his throat. 

“Good boy.”

Mark pulls away from him and circles him consideringly. Robbie looks up questioningly and is rewarded with a sharp smack to the head. 

“Eyes down till I say you can look up, Rob. Next time, you’ll get a lot worse than my hand.”

Robbie hastily drops his glance down to the floor. Mark allows himself a small smile.

“On all fours please.”

Robbie shifts into position, still keeping his eyes on the floor as Mark places a small case from the mini bar on the bed and lifts the lid to examine the contents. 

“I trust you have prepared yourself, my pet.” 

Robbie stays quiet. 

“Good Boy. You may speak.”

“Yes. Yes I did.”

“Thoroughly, I hope?”

Robbie hesitates. 

Mark sighs. “Oh dear. Well that will just make this more painful then.”

And with one swift motion, he thrusts a very large, very cold dildo into Robbie’s arse.

Robbie screams. Mark pulls the toy out and shoves it back in. Harder. He grips Robbie’s neck again.

“You will take it and you will keep quiet,” he hisses. “And maybe it will teach you to prepare yourself properly next time.”

He pushes it back in. Robbie bites his lip and blinks back tears. Mark changes the angle a bit and Robbie lets out a moan which he quickly stifles and rocks his hips up against it. Mark repeats the motion one more time and then swiftly removes the toy. 

“You will cum when I say you will. And not a moment before that.”

He points to the bed. 

“Sit,” he orders. Robbie complies, waiting expectantly perched on the edge of the bed, eyes still downcast. 

Mark unbinds Robbie’s feet and spreads his legs open to allow himself freer access. He drops to his knees between Robbie’s thighs and takes him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip a few times and then swiftly engulfing his whole length in hot, tight, wet suction.

Robbie starts to buck against him and is stilled by a firm hand on his hip.

“Not till I say so, Rob.”

Mark continues to suck him off, getting him closer and closer and then pulling away while Robbie wills himself not to let go. 

Finally when Robbie is clearly at the breaking point, Mark gets up and orders him to lie back on the bed with his legs spread and pushes into him, letting out a loud, low pleased growl at his heat and stills himself.

“Look at me, Rob.”

Robbie looks up, eyes wide and trusting.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Rob. Would you like to cum now?”

Robbie stays quiet. 

“You may speak.”

“Yes!” He gasps out. “Please, yes…”

“You have my permission,” Mark rapidly thrusts into him in just the right way several times in a row and Robbie shoots all over his belly, gasping and screaming as Mark fills him with his seed.

Mark licks the cum up from Robbie’s belly and arse and then gently wipes him clean with a warm washcloth and pats him dry with a soft towel and sweetly kisses the top of his head. Only then does he unbind his hands.

“My sweet, sweet boy,” he murmurs as he snuggles against Robbie’s chest and lets him wrap his arms around him as they drift off to sleep together.

Tomorrow morning they will leave this room and go back to being Sweet Markie and Cocky Robbie. But here in the dark, it will be different. It will always be different.


End file.
